Stay With Me
by SilverFox23
Summary: This is fluff, fluff, and more fluff. Enjoy! (Finally Finished!)
1. Default Chapter

*Ok here it is. This is my first fluff fic. Feel free to review, they'll all be appreciated*  
Spirited Away belongs to Miyazaki.  
  
  
Chihiro flew through the air on the back of a pure white dragon. The wind whipped through her hair. The smell of the sea soothed her soul. Up ahead she saw a tiny speck of land. Slowly the dragon dropped its altitude. It was a small island in a sea of crystal blue water. The sand looked like specks of gold. The dragon touched down on the beach and turned into a young man.  
"Oh Haku, it's beautiful!" Chihiro exclaimed.  
Haku simply smiled as he watched her run about on the golden sand. Some how she made him feel at ease. Chihiro plopped down next to him. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, but he had grown also and so had his feelings.  
"Sen...I have something I want to tell you," Haku said quietly. She looked up at him smiling.  
"I.....I....I..." he stammered. Then suddenly he threw caution to the wind and pulled her close. A rush went through Chihiro as Haku's lips touched hers. Somewhere in the distance she heard a very annoying beep that only seemed to get louder.  
Chihiro sat up with a jump and looked at her clock. 7:30! She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She hopped in the shower. Her dream found its way back into her thoughts. Why on earth did she have a dream like that? She hadn't seen Haku in over six years. Why think of him now?  
Her dream haunted Chihiro for the rest of the day. She couldn't concentrate in classes either. Finally the bell rang. Outside she saw her crush, Ito Keiji. She had loved him for quite some time now. He gave her a smile as she walked over to him. All of her troubled thoughts left when she was with Keiji.  
"Hey Chihiro!" he called. She waved in response.  
"Hi Keiji!"  
The two walked down the street. Keiji's house was only a couple of miles from Chihiro's. The two would walk each other home almost every day.  
"Um...Keiji can I ask you something?"  
"Anything Chihiro," he smiled  
"Well I..I was wondering if..." her question was cut off by another voice.  
"KEIJI!" cried another girl with flashing amber eyes and dark hair. She jumped into Keiji's arms.  
"Naomi! How have you been?" he said in an excited voice.  
Keiji introduced the two girls. Naomi's stare was cold and icy although she masked it beneath a face full of cheerfulness. When Keiji had told Chihiro who this girl was, he had put his arm around her Naomi's waist. Chihiro felt a pain in her stomach. Obviously they were close, anyone could see that. If they were together then that meant...  
"I... I've gotta run Keiji," Chihiro managed to squeak out. He gave her a perplexed look and asked why.   
"Because..." she had to think of a good excuse, "My mom wanted me to help...clean the house."  
Keiji gave Chihiro a shrug and bade her farewell as she walked away quickly.  
"I wonder what was up with her?" Keiji asked.  
"What does it matter?" Naomi asked indifferently as she slipped her arms around his neck. Chihiro looked back just in time to see Naomi plant a firm kiss on Keiji's lips. The pain in Chihiro's stomach grew worse. Tears streamed down her cheeks blurring her vision. How could her let that girl kiss him like that when her could have Chihiro? Because you're only his friend, a little voice in the back of her head explained bitterly. She pushed that thought away. Eventually her tears over came her and she collapsed in a heap of sobs.  
-I can't just lay here- she thought.  
Chihiro got to her feet and began to walk again. She was so blind to her surroundings that she didn't notice she was walking through a tunnel. On the other side was a huge, green meadow. Again she collapsed in a fit of sob.  
Else where Haku was flying about in a cloudless sky. A single word crossed his mind. Sen. He some how felt as if she was here, but he knew that was impossible. He hadn't seen her in years.  
After she left, Haku had gone to reason with Yubaba. He demanded that she give him his freedom. The old witch looked him straight in the eyes and laughed.  
"Why? So you can be with Sen?" she sneered, "My poor boy, you're only a spirit. No human would ever want a spirit. They tend to want to be with their own kind."  
Her statement hurt Haku deeply. It was because of Yubaba that Haku had remained at the Bath House. He thought of Sen everyday since she left his world. As time went by he grew less and less hopeful that he'd ever see her again.   
However, he couldn't help but think she might be here again. Maybe it was just wishful thinking or maybe she had returned. Either way he had to find out the truth. Haku immediately changed his course toward the gate were the Spirit world and the Human world met.  
He scanned the grassy plain with his keen eyesight. Below he saw a dark spot among the green. He swooped down to investigate. It was a young woman. He changed into his "human" form and ran up to her. The woman's eye's fluttered open as he drew closer. Surprised by his approach, she screamed.  
"Geez Haku!" She cried, "What are you doing sneaking around for!?!"  
"Sorry Lin," he muttered.  
"What's the matter with you?"  
"I felt Sen's presence here," he said to the ground, half expecting her to laugh at him, but she didn't.  
Lin looked at Haku thoughtfully and suggested that if she was indeed here, they had better find her before Yubaba did. His eyes flashed at her proposal and readily agreed. So the two spread out to look for Sen. Haku took to the sky while Lin searched the ground.  
From the air Haku saw another dark spot. He prayed that this might be Sen. He decided to get a closer look. What he saw made his heart leap. Lying there in the tall grass was a girl of about sixteen. He landed and changes once more. The girl looked quite familiar.  
Lin pushed through the grass to where Haku stood. Se gasped when she saw the girl and whispered Sen's name. Haku trembled slightly. It was her. It was Sen, she had returned to him. Haku gathered up in his arms and carried her back to the Bath House. 


	2. Ch 2

*Here's chapter 2. It's even fluffier. ^_^ Enjoy*  
  
Chihiro slowly opened her eyes. She could've sworn she'd heard Haku's voice. SHe looked about her surroundings. This couldn't be right. She was in Kamaji's Boiler Room. A face swam into view; it was Haku's. Chihiro groaned. Her head felt as if it were going to split apart.   
"Sen, are you OK?" Haku asked.  
"H...Haku?"  
"Here, eat this. It'll give you strength," Haku said handing her a rice ball. Chihiro took it and began to nibble at it. She did feel a little better, but soon thoughts of Keiji flowed back into her mind. Chihiro drew her knees up to her chest and began to sob again. Haku wrapped his arms around her.  
"What's wrong Sen?" he coaxed.  
Chihiro wanted to tell Haku what had happened, but somehow she couldn't. It didn't seem important. The sweet smell of her hair was intoxicating. She seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. Haku took her face in his hands and dried her tears.  
"It doesn't matter what's wrong," Haku said lovingly, "You're here with me now."   
Chihiro looked into his eyes. She could see so much love and caring in them that she almost got lost staring into there jade green depths. Haku moved in closer until their noses touched.  
"I love you," he whispered. Then he gently kissed her. Chihiro, surprised by his actions, pushed Haku away.  
"I...I'm sorry Haku," she said standing up, "I...I'm...I can't do this."  
"No, I'm the one who should be sorry Sen. I shouldn't have done that."  
Haku stood up as well and walked out the door looking hurt as ever. Chihiro leaned up against the wall and began to cry again. She slid down it until her head was resting on her knees again. There she wept in solitude. How could she be so dumb?  
-Why did I do that? - Haku thought bitterly. He hadn't meant to hurt Sen, but he couldn't just sit back and not express how he felt. He only wished that he hadn't been so forthcoming with her. Haku sat on the balcony of Yubaba's room staring out at the green expanse of land. Off in the distance he could see the form of what might be mistaken as a huge bird. Haku climbed onto the railing and jumped off. In mid-fall he changed into a white dragon and flew in the opposite direction. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with Yubaba.   
Back in the Boiler Room Chihiro had cried herself out and fallen asleep from exhaustion. Kamaji put a blanket over her and watched Chihiro as she slept. When she awoke again her stomach let out a loud grumble. As if on cue, Lin walked in carrying a basket full of food.  
"Glad to see you're awake Sen," Lin said with a warm smile, handing Chihiro a bowl of rice. Chihiro gladly accepted it and began to devour it.  
"She's had quite a day," Kamaji commented taking his bowl from Lin.   
At that Chihiro stopped eating and stared into her bowl. Lin shot Kamaji a concerned look and asked what was wrong. Feeling like she could trust the two, Chihiro let everything loose. About how Keiji hurt her and Haku kissing her, how confused she was and didn't know what to do. When she finished, she gave a great sigh.  
"Do ypu have feelings for Haku?" Lin inquired.  
"Yes...I mean no...I mean, I don't know," Chihiro cried exasperated.  
"Well maybe you should figure that out first," Lin said kneeling beside Chihiro.  
"Thank you Lin," she said giving Lin a hug.  
"No problem."  
Haku landed in the meadow and changed his form. This confusion was driving him crazy. What in the world was he going to do? He fell back in frustration on the soft grass and stared at the sky as it changed from afternoon to dusk. It took on a dusky orange color. The setting sun set every color on fire. The tips of the grass seemed to be gilded with gold. This was Haku's favorite time of day. Even when the heavens turned midnight blue and little stars appeared, Haku didn't move. The only thing that brought him out of his trance was the sound of footsteps. He glanced over to see Chihiro looking down at him.  
"I'm sorry," She said quickly and turned to leave, but something caught her hand and pulled her down into the grass. She let out a little yelp of surprise as Haku rolled on top of her.  
"No," he whispered into her neck, "please stay."  
Chihiro's breath caught in her throat. She'd never been this close to anyone before. He pressed his forehead to hers.   
"Sen, I love you dearly."  
"Haku...please..."  
"Sen," he cut her off, "Just let me get this out. I have loved you since you left me six years ago. Ever since then I've been miserable."  
Haku tenderly placed his lips over Chihiro's in a sweet kiss. For the first time she kissed back. His fingers ran threw her hair. Her arms slid around his neck. Soon they became more confident and the kiss deepened. Their lips parted granting access to the other's mouth. When they broke, Haku looked down at Chihiro. Her eyes glistened with tears. He felt pangs of guilt run through him. How could have he been so blind? She didn't love him like that. She was just going along with it. Why did he always seem to hurt her?  
Haku got up with out a word and took off, leaving Chihiro utterly confused. She lay there for a few minutes, then stood up and made her way back to the Bath House. 


	3. Ch 3

* Just a little thank you to all who reviewed. They are greatly appreciated. Sorry 'bout the wait on this chapter. *  
  
When Chihiro got back to the Boiler Room, she felt completely drained. Lin took pity on her and suggested a bath to soothe Chihiro's soul. No one would ever have to know. It was late and Yubaba had already left for the night. Chihiro was quick to agree. A bath would be perfect. Kamaji had already begun to grind herb that would relax her body and spirit. Apparently the two had already discussed their plan.   
  
  
  
Lin and Chihiro crept upstairs to where the baths were. Lin pulled out the spout. Hot, scented filled the large tub and steam clouded the room. Lin pulled the rope when it was full. Then she walked out leaving Chihiro to herself. Chihiro stripped off her school uniform and sank into the warm water. It was sheer bliss.  
  
Yubaba summoned Haku, who had gone back to his quarters. He was given guard duty for the night. Haku gave a great sigh and set off to start his rounds. He wandered the floors deep in thought. Up ahead he saw a room with its lantern still lit. -Lazy workers- he thought. Then he heard a small splash and a sigh, it sounded female. Maybe it was a worker taking their liberty with the bath water. Haku simply could not allow this. He tiptoed up to the door and took a peak inside. There was indeed a girl in the bathtub, and from the smell of the steam she had used an expensive relaxation token. Her back was turned to him. Haku took a few steps in. The girl heard his footsteps and turned around. Haku blushed a vibrant red when he saw who it was. There, in all her glory, was his beloved Sen. Her eyes went wide as she sank in up to her chin. Haku shut his eyes tight and spun around, apologizing profusely.  
  
  
  
"I should really get going," Haku fought to get the words out.  
  
Now it was Chihiro's turn to catch him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the tub. When he surfaced he was standing face to face with Chihiro. She gave him an evil smile. Then her expression grew serious. She pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
  
  
"Don't leave me here all alone," she whispered into his ear.  
  
Haku's spirits soared. Here he was in a tub with the girl, no, woman he loved. This had only ever happened in his dreams. Then he remembered that she wasn't wearing any clothes and turned several shades of red. Chihiro giggled at Haku's response.   
  
  
  
Slowly his arms wrapped are her waist and he pulled her closer. Chihiro placed a hand on Haku's cheek and gave him a soft kiss. She could hardly believe she was acting this way. Never in her wildest dreams would she have had the courage to do what she did, but this just felt right. This was where she belonged, in Haku's arms. Within seconds she forgot all about Keiji and Naomi and how much it hurt. They didn't matter anymore.   
  
  
  
The kiss Haku and Chihiro shared began to grow more and more passionate. Then Haku pulled away leaving the two breathless. Chihiro gave him an inquisitive look.  
  
  
  
"Sen, I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do. When I looked into your eyes earlier this evening you were crying. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I love you too much to do that."  
  
Chihiro sighed, "Haku...I wasn't crying because you hurt me...I was crying because I was confused about how you made me feel. I've never loved someone as mush as I love you. But now I see that you're all I'll ever need in my life. I honestly and truly love you Haku, and please call me Chihiro. I'm not Sen anymore."  
  
Haku smiled and pulled her to him once more. Their lips met again and fire ran through their veins. Haku kissed his way down to her neck. She ran her fingers through his soft hair. He whispered her name into her soft skin. He inhaled deeply enjoying the smell of her. This was Chihiro, his Chihiro and no one else's. He felt her hands move down his chest to the belt holding his shirt closed. Her nimble fingers undoing the knot. Haku shrugged it off with ease. Underneath his torso was lean and strong. Chihiro moved her hands up and down his chest. She heard him gasp softly. She smiled and continued her caresses.   
  
  
  
Haku moved down to Chihiro's collarbone and gently nibbled her flesh. He wanted to remain like this forever. She squirmed and giggled. She'd never felt like this before. His hands held her firmly around the waist and he brought her even closer. His lips placed tender kisses all over Chihiro's silken skin. She squirmed even more but Haku held her close. His caresses brought forth moans from his beloved. The heat between them grew. Finally Chihiro's hand moved further down stopping at the waistband of Haku's pants.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Haku asked.  
  
"I don't think I've ever been this sure in my life."  
  
Chihiro gave Haku a reassuring smile and hooked her thumbs in the waistband. She pulled them down causing Haku's breath to catch in his throat. Then held her hands, reluctantly pulling them away from his skin.   
  
"Chihiro," he said softly, " I...I can't do this." Chihiro looked hurt.  
  
"Don't get me wrong love, I want this more than anything," he said taking her face in his hands. He looked deep into her eyes, "But if we do this that means we have to be together forever and the spirit world is no place for you. You belong in the human world. We will do this one day soon, but not until I have a ring on that beautiful hand of yours."  
  
Tears of joy welled up in Chihiro's eyes. She nodded and embraced the man she loved. Haku kissed her forehead and picked her up carrying her out of the tub. Then they helped dress each other and kissed one last time before leaving the bath. Haku told her to make sure to meet him at the bridge the next morning so he could take her back.  
  
  
  
Chihiro walked back to the Boiler Room with an extra bounce in her step. SHe knew that Haku wouldn't forget her this time. That they'd be together forever and nothing or no one could stop them. SHe opened the door to find Kamaji and Lin talking quietly. They gave her a knowing smile. They could see that everything had worked out for the better, although they didn't know all the details. They didn't need to know them either; just the fact that Chihiro looked so elated was good enough for them. That night Chihiro went to sleep dreaming dream after wonderful dream of her future with Haku.   
  
The next morning she got dressed quickly and went down to the bridge. There stood Haku with a soft smile on his lips. She ran up and gave him a brief kiss before they set off through the town. Hand in hand the walk down the street in silence. This was one of the hardest things they had ever had to do. Neither wanted to leave the other, even if it was for a short time. When they reached the vast, green meadow the two stopped. Haku picked a blade of grass and fashioned a ring for his soon to be mate.   
  
"You remember what to do right?" Haku asked taking both Chihiro's hands slipping the ring on her finger. She nodded slowly.  
  
  
  
"Promise you'll be quick in leaving. I can't bear to be without out you for very long," Chihiro said in a voice hardly louder than a whisper.  
  
"I promise," said with a sad look and pulled her close. He tasted her lips to remind him of what he was missing and sent Chihiro on her way.   
  
She ran through the tall grass willing her self to not look back. Haku was right. She didn't belong in this world, but would he be able to leave the Spirit World? Then a voice in the back of her mind reminded her that love could conquer anything. She would see Haku again. The tunnel was visible in the distance. When she reached it she stopped. It took all her power to not look back, but she knew what had to be done. She forced her feet to carry her through the tunnel to the outside world she knew so well. When she reached the end she looked back into the darkness. If only she could see his face again, but she couldn't go back through.   
  
Chihiro slowly made her way back home. When she opened the door her mother ran to her crying tears of joy, her baby was safely home. Her father swept her into a great hug. There she stood on her parent's embrace allowing them to cry. She knew how it felt to lose someone you loved. When the emotions died down Chihiro went to her room and lay down on her bed. She stared at the makeshift ring Haku had made her.   
  
-Hurry back Haku- she thought. A few tears ran down her cheeks. Soon, she said to herself, soon he'll be here. Chihiro cried a few more tears and fell asleep, exhausted from everything that had happened. 


	4. Epilouge

*Ok, here's the end. Once again thank you to all that reviewed. It makes me feel loved. ^_^*  
  
Epilogue  
  
Chihiro went back to school a week later due to her parent's insistent requests that she rest. All her friends gave her hugs and words of encouragement. They all seemed to think there was something wrong with her.   
  
  
  
The wait for Haku was becoming unbearable. When would he show up? She often found herself daydreaming in class. Even her teachers began to express their concern for her behavior, but no one knew why she was acting so differently. Chihiro felt it best to not tell them about Haku, they simply wouldn't believe that she ever went to a bathhouse for the Gods. In fact even she hardly believed it and if it weren't for the ring she still kept on her finger she would have thought it Ws all a dream.  
  
Days turned to weeks and weeks to months but still Haku didn't turn up. Chihiro had begun to lose hope in Haku. In fact she'd started to look at other boys again. Maybe she'd never see the man she once loved again. After a while she even took off her grass ring.   
  
One day Chihiro and Keiji were walking down the street from the school to their houses. The two chatted and laughed. Chihiro had almost given up hope. She accepted the fact that Haku was gone. The street was crowded with people, which was unusual for their small town. A man with black hair and piercing green eyes walked past them, giving Chihiro a familiar smile. She stopped in her tracks and her breath caught in her throat. It couldn't be.   
  
"Haku," She whispered. Keiji gave her a confused look.   
  
"Who was that?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't believe it!" Chihiro said happily.   
  
Keiji watched his best friend run down the street calling out to the strange man.  
  
"Haku!" Chihiro cried.   
  
  
  
The man turned around breathed one word, "Chihiro". The two ran into each other's arms. There in the middle of the street the two lovers shared a kiss that bested all other kisses. When they pulled away tears streaked their cheeks.   
  
  
  
"What took you so long?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here now. Here forever with you," Haku said slipping a silver band engraved with intricate designs.  
  
  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you."  
  
Keiji watched his best friend and the man she loved walk down the street arm in arm, not caring what the world thought of them. Beating the odds against them and conquering all, their love had brought them together at last. Forever and ever, until the end of time.  
  
*Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed my little fluffy story. * 


End file.
